


A Small Offering

by westwingwolf



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, just general sadness in discussing sad things, not too much angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: Harry and Maggie have a post-Tartarus discussion. Meant to be the talk Maggie alludes to in "Witch Perfect."Set between "Keep Calm & Harry On" and "Witch Perfect" so spoilers for both. One-shot.





	A Small Offering

Scraps of brightly colored wrapping paper layered the coffee table and sofa where Harry was currently resting in the attic. The sisters, well Macy and Mel, had decided to throw an impromptu celebration to cheer up both he and Maggie a few days after their return from Tartarus. They exchanged gifts and kept the conversation light. Harry drank only a little of the coquito Mel had made. Both because he had learned his lesson from before and because his appetite was low. Best not to drink on an empty stomach.

At the moment, the sisters were cleaning up the kitchen, allowing him time to himself as he was still tired from his stay in Hellcatraz as the others had insisted on calling it.  Even as he remained drained of most of his energy, he appreciated the ladies’ thoughtfulness and all they were doing to aid his recovery. He felt guilty in keeping the secrets of his past from them, but felt it was best not to burden them with more of his problems. Especially Maggie who was still dealing with so much emotional pain.

He heard the creaking of the attic floorboards and the rustling of paper. Opening his eyes, he saw the young witch in question.

“Sorry.” Maggie shrugged sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Just wanted to clean up and…” she trailed off.

“You didn’t wake me. I was just resting my eyes for a bit. You were saying?” He moved aside allowing her room to sit next to him on the sofa.

Maggie dropped the crumbled balls of paper back down on the table as she accepted his invitation. “Is it weird if I say I wanted to make sure you were still here?”

“Not at all. When I wake up, I have to look around before I remember I’m not back there.”

“I totally get that.” She rubbed the faint black vein marks that were fading a little more each day. Harry’s marks were still darkly visible and probably would remain so for quite a while. She had only spent a few hours in Tartarus when he had been there for over a week. Somehow she felt trapped still. She knew her sisters would listen, but they’d never fully understand what it was like. Harry would know but her experiences felt small by comparison. And she didn’t feel right asking him what memories he must have experienced. If he wanted to share, he would. She wouldn’t pry.

“You know I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it,” Harry said.

Maggie smiled. “Now, who is the mind reader?”

Harry laughed. “Occupational hazard of being a whitelighter, I’m afraid. We can always tell when our charges need our help.”

Maggie sobered her expression. Finding the courage to admit what she had been feeling for the last few days. “I don’t know how you were able to stand staying in Tartarus for so long. I was here, and I couldn’t handle the pain without doing a spell. You took all of the torture they gave you, and still asked for mine. You saved me when I was supposed to be saving you.” She dropped her eyes to stare at the floor. Ashamed to look at him.

“Maggie, look at me.” When she met his eyes again, he continued. “You did save me. And I’m not just talking about that impressive spell you created.” His smile as he said this made her smile as well. He took a beat to calm himself before he admitted. “I wanted to give up. Let Hell have me. But then I heard you call for me. As much as I hated the idea of you being trapped there, as much as I would have gladly stayed in Tartarus if it meant that you and your sisters were safe, it doesn’t change the fact that your voice gave me hope. You reminded me of who I am. Of my purpose. So if you are feeling any guilt or shame for the pain you feel after being in Tartarus. Don’t. I wanted to take your pain because that’s what I’m meant to do. I have to so you can do what you’re meant to do.”

“Create kickass spells.”  She said with a small satisfied smile.

“I believe the word I used was ‘impressive.’”

“I know, but my word is better.” 

Harry shook his head. “I knew I should have gone with the dictionary for your Christmas gift.”

The actual gift he had given her was a training orb like the one he used. The accompanying note said it was to keep her from taking his without permission, and that she was to never tell him if she used it for any extracurricular activities. He thought it was a good idea at the time, but that had been before the truth about Parker had been discovered.  When she read the note, she smiled and thanked him for the gift, but he knew her smile was just to keep him from worrying. He believed she would have reacted differently if Parker had never betrayed her. Just another reason to be angry with the lad.

“Keep talking like that, and I’m taking back my gift to you.” She had given him a sweater that she claimed was the height of fashion. He had to admit it would still fit in with his wardrobe while giving it an updated quality. And apparently brought out the green in his eyes.  Her words, not his. She also offered to join him the next time he went shopping. Which he suspected was more of a present for her rather than him, but he appreciated it all the same.

“Speaking of gifts, I wanted to give you this.” He slowly reached for the present he had hidden beneath his pillows. He handed her a medium sized object that just by the heft and size she immediately knew it to be a book. Perhaps he really had gone ahead with that dictionary.

“You already gave me my very own training orb. Besides, when did you have time to do this? We barely got you to stand long enough to move from the living room to the attic.”

“Actually, I had brought it to give with the other offerings. It was meant to be a sort of family gift. Now, I think we can consider it a shared ‘Congratulations on Surviving Hell’ gift.”

“In that case, I guess I can’t refuse.” She eagerly ripped into the expertly wrapped paper. She had to laugh when she saw the title. “ _A Thousand and One Vegan Recipes_. So you finally figured it out, huh?”

“Of course. What kind of whitelighter would I be if I wasn’t vigilant when it came to my charges’ preferences?”

“You do remember I can read your mind, right?” She asked him skeptically. 

Giving in, he admitted. “Very well. Mel had to tell me. But now that I know, I am quite eager to try my hand at these recipes. ”

Laughing, Maggie said, “I have to admit I did kind of miss your cooking. I broke down and ate all the leftover fruitcake you prepared.”

“Did you really?” Harry said, obviously pleased.

“Don’t look so happy. I was sad. I would have eaten anything. And it was still disgusting by the way.” She wouldn’t mention that his ugly, unwashed Christmas sweater vest was still in her room waiting to be returned to him. She kept it as a memorial to remember who they were fighting for and to not let herself get fooled again.

The attic settled into silence for a few moments as they both were lost to their own thoughts. Finally, Maggie broke through it with the question that had been bothering her since she had opened Harry’s first gift to her. “Did you suspect? … About Parker?” Upon Harry’s confused expression, she continued. “I’m not saying you knew he was part demon because if you did, of course you’d tell me. But did you suspect he was shifty about something? You mentioned that you programmed the training orb to specifically help me improve my empathic power. Did you believe that I desperately needed to improve? Do you think my power is a liability?”

Harry immediately shook his head. “No, that’s not it at all. I programmed the orb to be best suited to training your abilities because my intention was that the gifts I gave you and your sisters would help you become the best witches you can be.  I meant what I said back in Tartarus. Let love be your strength… because love is your greatest strength.  Your power relies on your ability to love. To trust. And to want what’s best for people.”

Maggie leaned back into the sofa cushions and took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can do that anymore. I want to, but I don’t know if I still can. Right now you, Mel, and Macy are the only people I can trust.”

Harry recognized the expression of defeat on Maggie’s face as the same one she wore on Christmas Eve as they sat side by side on another sofa. His heart broke for her then just as it does now.  He had meant to take her aside at some point to speak about her declaration of never blindly trusting again, but then all hell had broken loose. Literally.

Placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder to both get her attention and comfort her, Harry stated, “I understand wanting to use caution, and even wanting to hold back because you’re afraid you’ll be hurt again. It wouldn’t hurt to use your instincts to question others when warranted, but you can’t allow what Parker has done as reason to harden your heart. If you close yourself off from everyone, it will have a devastating effect on your power. More importantly, it will fundamentally change you from who you are. And who you are meant to be. You can’t let Parker or anyone take that from you.”

“Thanks, Har.” Maggie carefully hugged him, mindful of the fact that he was still in some pain. As they held onto one another she picked up on Harry’s thoughts.

_Please let me have helped her. I can’t leave her in pain._

As she pulled back, she wanted to ease Harry’s concerns. “Talking to you has really helped. I’m going to try to follow your advice.” She took a breath before adding, “I’m still sad though.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.  Perhaps, it would be a good idea to take up a new hobby or interest. Keep your mind on something that makes you happy. Something purely for fun.” He suggested.

Maggie thought about the times when she was truly happy and escaping from the world. “I have always loved singing. And I heard they were having auditions for The Hilltones soon.”

“Singing? Excellent idea! I’ve been to a few of their concerts. I think you’d fit in quite nicely. If the singing I accidentally caught you doing while you were having that random dance party with your sisters was anything to go by.” He was referring to the time he had teleported into the living room to advise the sisters on a recent surge of demonic weather patterns and to be aware of the possibility of it raining frogs. Surprised to find the revered Charmed Ones dancing around the coffee table like characters in those romantic comedies he would never admit he watched. He intended to teleport himself back out without being noticed, but Maggie had seen him and subsequently pulled into the dancing soiree. Needless to say, it was very embarrassing for him as he tried to keep up with the ladies. But remembering the expression of complete happiness Maggie had that night as she tried to teach him the latest dances, he would gladly offer himself up for embarrassment again.

“Okay then. I’ll try out. And whether I get in or not, maybe when you’re feeling better, we can have a Karaoke night? Macy said you liked it.” At Harry’s nod in agreement, she continued. “Good. You should also think about doing something to get your mind off of your time in Tartarus. Is there anything you’re interested in? And you can’t say anything that involves magic.”

Harry immediately thought of his son. “I have a subject in mind that I’m currently interested in pursuing.”

“Anything I can do to help?” She was eager to repay Harry for all he had done to help her. And she really needed to know that he wasn’t getting lost in his memories of Hell. She could feel his depression rolling across him like the black venom in his veins rolled along his skin.

Harry shook his head. “Thank you, but this is something I’d rather see to myself.” He began to move away from her, withdrawing into himself and careful not to touch her.

She didn’t want him to feel forced to tell her, and noticing his reaction she believed he felt reluctant around her for fear of getting too close so she could read his mind. She didn’t want to avoid him, but she made the decision to keep some physical distance for the next few days so he could have the time he needed to recover with peace of mind. “Okay, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.  I’ll let you get some more rest now.” She stood up, taking the recipe book with her in order to show it to Macy and Mel before placing it in the kitchen. Walking halfway to the attic door, she turned back around. “Harry?”

“Yes, Maggie?” He noticed she seemed hesitant to finish her thought.

“You’re going to still be here, right? No plans on going anywhere?”

“Well, I assumed when I was feeling better I would return to my condo. Can’t have you ladies waiting on me hand and foot forever, can I?” He replied with a teasing smile.

She let out a small laugh. “No, I mean we’re not going to lose you again, are we? Because if I have to drag your ass out of Hell again, I’ll do it, but it’s really gonna cost ya.” She meant it as a joke, but they both knew neither she nor her sisters would hesitate to retrieve their whitelighter from any danger.

In order to ease her concerns and lighten the mood, he replied “I shall endeavor to avoid as many hell pits as possible in the future. Besides, I have at least a thousand and one vegan recipes I need to prepare for you.”

Maggie smiled, clutching the recipe book in question. Truth was she would endure any food Harry wanted to cook as long as he was around to do so. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t still give him a hard time about said cooking. “I’ll hold you to it. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Sleep well, Maggie.”

Harry hoped he can keep his promise to Maggie. He had no desire to abandon her and her sisters. But with each day he felt more and more unlike the man he thought himself to be. He questioned whether he is worthy to be Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. Perhaps The Elders made a mistake in granting him the position. Perhaps they never should have made him a whitelighter at all.  

Maggie once proposed that her and her sisters should become his new family, and though he made a joke at the time, he was truly honored and touched. For the first time in a long while, Harry felt like he belonged.

But would Maggie make the same offer again if she knew the man Harry really was?

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wanted to write a fanfic where the sisters open Harry's gifts while he is in Tartarus and that makes them both sad and fuels their fight even more. But I procrastinated and before I knew it Christmas was over. Just as well because I never could decide on the right gift for Macy. But I incorporated some of those ideas into this fic. I was really nervous about this because it's my first time writing for Charmed (headcanons aside), and it's the first time I've written anything in over three years.


End file.
